A new experience
by Tcute8
Summary: When Asuna were transfered to Kurosu Gakuen what will happened..Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE : This is totally a fan-made fanfiction...XD...*Taken from Magister Negi Magi , Vampire Knight & Shugo Chara ! && sorry for my improper use of english... I actually upload this story in Faceboook but then i started uploading here...Enjoyx..

Chapter 1 : I need to transfer to "Kurosu Gakuen"

Let's start:

Hello, My Name is Kagurazaka Asuna. I am currently studying in Mahora Gakuen. My age is 14 years old. I do not remember my past memories and I do not know who were my parents. I am working at "Newspaper Daily" as a part time delivery of newspapers! Every morning, I will deliver newspapers to the nearest neighborhood.

"I will be going then, Konoka!" , I told her.

"Okay, have a safe trip!" , she replied while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

I smiled. Today is Saturday, so, I can deliver more newspapers and get more money to pay my school fees.

I always try my best in everything I do but about my studies…Not so…

Once I reached my work place,I took two bags of newspapers.

"It's preety heavy…!"

I walked to each of the house and throw a newspaper.

In the middle of throwing newspapers, a voiced called me, "Asuna"

I turned. I saw Mr. Takahata standing an arm length from me. I blushed.

He came near me and said, " Hear a snack for you, don't tell the others, okay?" I answered with a cheerful voice, "Mmmm….Okay"

Suddenly I got a call from Mahora Gakuen, "Asuna, Please come back now! There is something we need to tell you. It's Very urgent!"

I agreed and fasten my work. I run back to Mahora Gakuen.

Once I reached, I go to the Principal's office. I knock the door and found two men wearing the Kurosu Gakuen's Uniform. Both of them are so handsome! I was wondering why do they come to Mahora Gakuen. I just remained silent and go nearer to the Principal.

"Asuna … You need to transfer to other schools." , said the Principal.

I was shocked and speechless!

"The school you need to transfer to is " Kurosu Gakuen"

I run and slammed the door. Leaving both boys in the Principal's office. I cried and thought, "Why do I have to transfer? I have been studying in this school since I was five years old….And Now?"

I kept running and found myself standing in front of the Girl's Dorm. I walked in and found my room. I opened the door and saw Konoka packing my things into my traveling bag. I hugged Konoka. I said, " Kono-chan I hope that I will be able to see you again! Sayonara!" I took the bag and run off towards the Principal's office. I found the both of them still in the office. I pant and said, "I will … will transfer!"

Both of them were shocked.

" Fine then, Carry her belongings to the car,Sebastian!," he ordered the driver. The driver took my bag from my hand and bring it to the car.

" I'll go in first then...," the boy whom wears the black uniform said.

Then followed by me and the boy whom who wears white uniform.

Then the car started to move and bring us to Mahora Gakuen.

[ I will also show you a better fanfiction next time... ]

Summary 0 Chp 2 (Eeeeeh? There are Vampires in this school...Well that didn't shock me):

Eeeh? The Night Class students are all vampires? The only time when I saw a Vampire is when I saw Evangeline... After all, she IS a VAMPIRE,right? And also a mage... And even the boy whom wear the black uniform is a vampire too! Then why is he in the day class?

Stay Tune to next chp...

Done By:

Asuna Hinamori Ruka (THOIYYIBAH August 8/8/1997)


	2. Chapter 2 : EeeH 1 There're vamp in Sch

Kaname : So, you are happy becoz VK 12 is coming soon in ur country…

Me: Absolutely! XD

Kaname-sama, Let's leave that alone and continue with the story…

Zero: Yea…I also heard that she had finished her exams…Hope she pass

Me : Ohhhh… How sweet of you Zero-kun 3

Yes, I have finish my exams…It was real though…Makes me stress when I think

about it…

Kaname: Oh…Here's the Story

Asuna : ;) Let's Starttttttttt~

Go

Ch 2 : Eeeeeh? There are Vampires in this school...Well that didn't shock me

When I reached the school, the only thing in my mind was – Is this really a school?

The 2 boys and I walk to the Principal's office. When I open the door….

" Welcooooooomeeee~ to Kurosu Gakuen…!," The Principal

" You are Kagurazaka Asuna, right ? Come in and have a seat. You too, Kaname, Zero…"

"Let me see, you came from Mahora Gakuen and transfer here but…what is the reason that you have to transfer here…?"

I kept quiet for a few seconds…

" No reason, the Principal told me to transfer here…The way he talk is like he's in a hurry…But I can't disobey his request," I replied.

"Fine then, I will enroll you to the 'Day Class' ," he said.

" Day class?," I wondered.

" Yes," he replied with a weird tone of voice…

I suspect that he has an intention of something but…I did not know what is his intention. So, I decided to question him.

" What are you talking about? Don't tell me…You have something important to…tell me?" I said.

"Yes. You are preety sharp ," He replied.

"I will only tell you, IF you can keep this a secret ," He told me.

"A secret," he continued…

"THIS secret…if you can keep this secret, the 2 boys will not erase ur memory…If u can't then u know what's the punishment, right?," he said in a serious tone.

I turned to the 2 boys….They turn away…..

Grrrrrr….

"Fine, Tell me!," I shouted.

" The boy in the black uniform [referring to Zero] and in the white uniform [reffering to Kaname] ,"

I was shocked. I mean-they totally never look like vampires at all…

[Sorry, to tell u guyz, by the time Asuna reached Kurosu Gakuen…It's going to be night…]

Suddenly, there's a knock.

"They are vampires as well…,"

I saw 4 more boys that is also in the white uniform.

The Blonde haired guy said, " Wha..? Dijichou{don't know how to spell}, you ' re telling her our secret but-…"

He was cut off by the principal. " So, your decision?," he chuckled.

" I will choose to keep this secret. ," I admit.

"Fine, Your Uniform is not ready yet…So u're advised to wear ur Mahora Gakuen Uniform but…"

He handed me a arm bangle ….and it have the Kurosu Gakuen Logo…

" This is a sign which means you are a guardian! You have to do patrolling every single night…and make sure the vampires never attck the day class girls…"

"Kiriyu and the others, show her the way…to the dorm and bring her to her duty place…Thank u!," he order the boys.

I followed behind them, carrying my own bag. They talk to each other without bothering me. I feel like I'm invisible.

Continue on ch 3….


	3. Chapter 3

Oh well…Let's get started:

Ch 3 : Intro of the school…

I followed them. I was walking behind them. I kept myself quiet. I'm feeling so confused on today's incident. Well…it shocked me so much that I was speechless. When I was walking, I feel a vibration at my skirt pocket area. I knew I had a Phone Call.

I answered, " Moshi moshi, Why did u call me for?"

"Erm…ano..e…I want to tell u something..but at the same time to…I don't wish to hurt ur feeling.." , Rika told me. I sighed.

"What is it? Just tell me…" , I replied.

"erm…Ms Ten ask u to quit Band because u never attend band for 3 times and u never give any MCs or Letter…So u understand right?"

MC = Medical Certificate- somehow like a Medical Leave Letter.

"Huh?", I gasp!

"Erm..okay…I accept," I said with a little sad tone. Since I was feeling so shock, confused, sad and moody…That is all I can say to things like this.

The boys turn to look at me. I ask them in a rather rude manner, " WHAT?"

They were shock! One of them answered simply "Nothing".

I'm actually a Good Drummer and Percussionist…But because of my bad attendance..I have been "Sacked" out of Band! Very sad to say, I've join the Band since it was first established! So…Yea!

When I reached the girls dorm, Kiriyu lead me to my room.

While we both were walking towards the room, he introduced himself. He told me that his name is Zero. He's 17 but still having his first year at this private boarding academy. He's a "Guardian" at this school. He's also the Chairman's adopted son. And he's an orphan.

When we had reached, He open the door for me and said , "Sleep Well. Tommorow, I'll show you parts of the school which the day class can enter or forbidden to enter. Oyasumi! Anything you need just call me."

"Oh! Okay! Oyasumi to you too!" , I replied. He closed the door and left. I started unpacking my clothes and hang it on the ready-given hangers that were placed in there. The room that I got was small because it is the last room of the Girl's Sun Dorm.

I took my pajamas to the bathroom. I changed my clothes, bath and go to sleep.

Before I go to sleep, I said this to myself, " Let everything happened pass through the winds, forget about it and go to sleep...May This sleep makes me forget those horrible incidents.

The next morning, I wake up and took a bath quickly. I wear my usual Casual T-shirt and skirt. I run off full speed ahead since the kilometer to my work place and the academy has increased.

When I reached, I took a bag of newspaper and send it to the nearest estate. I run and slot in the newspaper in the letter box. When I'm finished, I give back the bag and run off back to the academy.

I changed my casual t-shirt to a more feminine-like t-shirt. I saw Zero waiting for me outside the dorm. He walk off and I followed him behind. He explained to me where is the bridge, which is the night class dorm and e.t.c. I nodded my head as he explain through it.

"Understand," he said to me. I replied, " Yea!" He handed me a book. The title is "Vampires History". I stared at the book. He was like- "What?". I replied, "Nothing!".

"Can I go back to my dorm ," I asked him politely. He replied, "Yea, you may go!".

I run to my dorm and throw my tired body to the comfortable bed. I sighed. I was so bored so, I thought to myself- Why don't I read the book?

I flipped the page…There were so many chapters and titles. I was shocked. My eyes scrolled down to the Chapter called "Human Vampires". I read it! It says Human Vampires are vampires that is bitten by a Pureblood Vampire. It seemed that they had no power and if they been bitten at one spot, the bite marks will turn into a tattoo in a shaped of a cross! I saw the image..It was the same as Kiriyu's tattoo. So, I suspect that he is a Human Vampire…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Asuna: Nande? Nande? Why do you take such a long time to produce the 4th Chapter. *whacks me*

Me: *Ouch!* Itai—Relax Asuna! Well, Recently, Somebody told me that my work aren't progressive enough. I need to elaborate more on my ideas.

Asuna: Really? I think so too.

Me: -.-" And Zero, Your secret as a vampire is going to be out soon.

Zero: Wha-What? Honto Gai?

Me: Yup. Good Luck on explaining to Asuna on How did you get the freaking tattoo from Shizuka Hiou-sama.

Zero: Don't say that name anymore… *pissed off*

Asuna: Just go to the story already *pissed* -.-"

Me: Before I start the story, I have an announcement.

Asuna & Zero: What..?

Me: There will be new characters coming soon..so stay tuned and observe them, Asuna-san. Don't be jealous, Zero.

Asuna: Okay. No probs.

Zero: What the..? -.-" Why would I be jealous?

Me: Liar! Baka Zero, It's because you secretly like her, right?

Zero: NOOO! *blushing madly* Oh, You're gonna die! *takes out bloody rose*

Me: *runs off* Help me, Ichigo! *cries*

Ichigo: … yare yare

Chapter 4: Shinigami Daikou

So, I suspect that he is a Human Vampire…

I went to bed after reading a few pages of that book. As soon as I wake up, It's already Morning. I take my clothes and rush off to the bathroom. I wear my clothes and rush off to my work place.

On the way to my workplace I see an orange-haired, wearing a black kimono with a katana slung at his back, standing on one of the buildings. I stop running and observe that guy. Suddenly, I saw an ugly creature coming out of nowhere. He took his katan and slashed the ugly creature. That thing disappeared within seconds.

(Me: OMG! She saw Ichigo in his Spiritual Form! *gasp* Gambattene, Ichigo!)

While Curiosity kills the cat, I shouted loudly at that oranged-haired boy, " Hey you!"

He gasp upon surprise. He pointed his second finger to his body and stared blankly at me. I nodded.

He jumps off the building and stand right infront.

"Yes? Can I help you?" , He ask me.

I replied, "Well, First, Why are you dress in a black kimono? Very rare to see one. Second, What is that thing that you slash just now?"

He looked around and said, "Well, since you have found out the secret. I might as well tell you everything. But not at here. At some other place."

Before I continue my conversation, He grab my arm and carry me bride-style in his arms. I blush.

"What are you doing? Put me down. Where are you taking me to?", I cried.

"Just somewhere…And stop wiggling around. You will fall off this way.", He complained.

I stop wiggling and adjust my body.

"Okay…But no too long coz' I have a Part-Time job to do. If I never go, There will be no salary for me this month." I told him.

"Okay, I won't be that long", He replied.

He jump and swift from building to building till we reach his house. He puts me down and pushed the door.

And lead me to his room. His was empty. He told me that His Father, Kurosaki Ishin, and his two sisters were out.

I sat on his bed. I saw him taking his body and merged his soul and body together. He sat on his study chair.

"Okay. I'm actually a Shinigami Daiko (Substitute Shinigami). And My name is Kourosaki Ichigo. Yoroshikune (Nice to meet you)." He said.

I was like ' A Shinigami? First is Vampires, then Vampire Hunters…Now Shinigami? God…How many species are there actually?'

He continued, "Well, I told you my secret. You better keep it. If not, I will have to erase your memory".

I was like, "Okay!"

We stop talking for a few seconds.

"Well, I have a secret too.", I said with a calm expression

"Really? What is it?", He asked.

"Well, I'm a Magic User. I used a card Called the Pactio Card. In order to get this card, We have to kiss a wizard of our opposite sex. My ability is to wield a katana.", I explained while holding my card.

"I see. That is cool. But I guess the both of us have the same type of secrets, huh?,He said.

I laughed. "Ahahaha! Yes! Seems like it.", I replied. I looked at my watch. "Oh! Times up! Better go for my work. If not no salary for me."

"Yup! Let me lead you to the door and…", He hand me a paper that have his mobile no. "this is for you. Anything you need, Just call me or maybe we can know each other better." He said.

I took it from him and thank him. I go out of his house and rush to my work place.

"Kami, I'm late for work!", I told myself. Once, I reached at that place, I took a bag of newspaper and do the usual duty. After I'm finished with my work, I rush back to the academy and meet Zero along the hallway.

As usual, with his stern look, he showed me around on the other parts of the academy and explain that some of this places are forbidden to enter. I just nodded.

Suddenly, My heart told me to ask him that Question.

"Ano…Eto…Kiryu-kun, Why do you have the tattoo on your neck? Are you a Human Vampire? Who bit you?", I asked calmly.

He stood there with his eyes wide open in shock!

To be continue…

Me: There it ends…Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors…

Asuna: Ja ne..Bye-bye.


End file.
